1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to eyeglass frames and in particular to such frames having resilient nose pieces which engage the nose of a wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional eyeglass frames of various designs have been provided with features for improving the comfort of the wearer. Depending upon the optical prescription that may be required for the lenses of a pair of eyeglasses, the weight supported by the sides or bridge of the wearer's nose can be considerable. Further, the weight of the eyeglass frames themselves can add to the pressure to which the wearer's nose is subjected, particularly during prolonged wearing periods.
In an effort to reduce the pressure on the sides of the wearer's nose, nose rest pads have been mounted by spring steel wires or the like from the ring-like lens holder portions of an eyeglass frame. However, these pads are relatively small in size and accordingly the pressure on the wearer's nose is still significant. Further, if the resilient mounting of the nose rest pads is not carefully controlled, there is a chance that the pads will loosen when a wearer quickly turns his head, thereby causing a misalignment of the corrective lenses and a misadjustment of the eyeglass frames about the wearer's face.
In another attempt to alleviate a wearer's discomfort, nose pieces, such as those integrally molded with plastic eyeglass frames have been provided with an enlarged contact area where the nose pieces rest on the sides of a wearer's nose. However, there is a wide variety in the shape and size of wearers noses and the large inventory of eyeglass frames necessary to provide improved wearing comfort is prohibitively expensive. Further, such nose pieces lack the resilience and elasticity necessary to significantly improve a wearer's comfort.
Therefore, the need still exists for eyeglass frames having nose pieces that provide improved wearing comfort, and eyeglass frames having nose pieces which provide a reliable alignment for fitting of the corrective lenses despite movements of the wearer's head.